The present invention relates to a thermal head for a thermal printer used in instruments such as a facsimile receiver and a printer.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional thermal head for a facsimile receiver. The thermal head has a substrate 51 on which conductive patterns, thin heater films, and anti-wear film are layered. Integrated circuits 52 coated with a cover 56 are mounted on the substrate 51. A platen 54 is provided to press heat-sensitive recording paper 53 against the substrate 51 for printing dots on the paper. On the underside of the substrate 51, a radiator plate 55 is attached, and a circuit board 57 is mounted on the substrate 51.
The substrate 51 is made of ceramic, because the substrate is subjected to high temperature when the conductive patterns and the heater films are formed thereon and heated at printing. However, since the ceramic substrate has a large heat capacity and a low heat conductivity, a large electric power is required for heating necessary sections of the substrate to a desired temperature.
Furthermore, in order to prevent the thermal deformation of the substrate, the platen 54 is pressed against the substrate at a large force, for example 4 kg/cm.sup.2. To feed the heat-sensitive paper 53 between the platen 54 and the substrate, a driving motor for a paper feeder must have a large power.